


It Was a Wonderful Time, Until It Wasn't

by boysenberryfella



Series: What Song is This? [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But just a little, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, guys i really did not know how to end this, im too tired to edit this ill do it eventually, sara is in there for more than a second this time, titles are hard to think of okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysenberryfella/pseuds/boysenberryfella
Summary: It's been three weeks. Three amazing weeks of Ryan and Shane getting to know each other. But when Ryan asks about Shane's family, why does Shane freak out?





	It Was a Wonderful Time, Until It Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh what's up y'all I'm back!! This title is super basic, but that's okay because I'm too tired to care. I hope you guys like it!

It had been only 3 weeks since Shane and Ryan met each other for the first time as Soulmates. Things were very different, and Shane wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about it. 

 

Sure, he was glad to have Ryan as his soulmate. Ryan was a male, a musical theatre fan, and he was fairly nice looking as well. Shane wasn’t complaining about his soulmate. What he was complaining about though, was the fact that he knew he couldn’t hide it for very much longer from his mother. That thought alone sent shivers down his long spine. 

 

For Ryan, these 3 weeks had been amazing. He had gotten Shane’s number, told his family (who all insisted to meet Shane as soon as possible), and had been talking to said man non-stop. The only bad part that Ryan could seem to find about Shane was that he refused to talk about his family. Ryan had asked maybe twice, and both times Shane changed the subject faster than Ryan could even think about it. So eventually, Ryan figured to stop asking. 

 

Shane had almost had his entire life turned around within 3 weeks (at least, at school). Ryan had asked Shane to sit with him at lunch, and seeing as Shane sat alone, he couldn’t say no. So, it became a daily thing for them to sit together. Shane and Sara had met, and Shane seemed to think Sara would be a good friend. She had been nothing but great to him, and told Shane of times when Ryan would play music in specific orders to see if his soulmate could figure it out. Shane laughed, but explained with as little information as possible that he basically wasn't allowed to listen to music. He had only become a fan of whatever Ryan was a fan of. Sara and Ryan shared a look, but said nothing else on it. They continued talking that day, and Shane and Sara exchanged numbers as well. 

 

It was a wonderful time, until it wasn't. 

 

Sara and Ryan were both sitting on Ryan's bed, and had just finished putting away their laptops and binders. They had gotten together to finish an english project, but figured they would just talk the rest of the time. Ryan had gotten on his phone, smiling down at it and showing Sara the meme Shane had just sent to him. They both laughed, and Ryan had sent Shane back a different meme. 

 

Sara was quiet for a moment, then spoke out, "Do you think something is up with Shane's family?"

 

Ryan looked up from his phone at Sara, back at his phone, and sent Shane a "brb :)" before answering Sara, "I think there is. I don't think I told you, but I asked him something about his family twice, and both times he changed the subject super fast. I dunno if his mom is like, homophobic or anything, or if he just doesn't like to talk about his family. Oh, and that whole thing about music. Like, who doesn't let their kid listen to music? I wanna ask him about it, but I figure he's just not ready, you know?"

 

Sara nodded, "Yeah, I get it. I just get this gut feeling that something is up. You know how I am when my gut tells me something."

 

Ryan smiled, "Either you're right or you're hungry"

 

Sara laughed and threw a pillow at Ryan, letting the subject change.

 

A few days later, Sara told Ryan over text (if it was at 2 in the morning, no one needs to know) that he needs to confront Shane or ask him about it. Ryan thought over it, and told Sara he didn't want to scare Shane off. Sara had only asked where Shane would run off to. 

 

So, the next day at school, Sara had made some excuse about needing to see her Algebra teacher about a grade. So with a quick and quiet "good luck" to Ryan, she headed off. 

 

The two boys sat in silence for a few moments before Ryan looked at Shane and asked, "Is everything alright at home?"

 

Shane, having been very surprised at the question, opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to answer. 

 

"Um, yes. Why?"

 

Ryan shrugged, "I dunno. You never talk about your family, and you say your mom didn't let you listen to music."

 

Shane nodded, "I guess you're right. But honestly, don't think about it too much, okay? It's nothing for you to worry your cute little head over."

 

With that, Shane continued eating his lunch, acting as though nothing had happened. Ryan was left with more questions than he began with, but had half a brain to realize he probably shouldn't ask

 

Later on that night, Ryan had been texting Sara what happened. 

 

Ryan: It was weird man. He just brushed it off like nothing happened

Sara: idk man. smth is up tho 

Ryan: Should I ask him more about it??  
Sara: probably not tbh. if he isnt gonna tell you now, he'll have to eventually

Ryan: You're probably right. I gtg, goodnight.

Sara: gn

 

Ryan was left the entire night to wonder about Shane's home life. Should Ryan be pushing Shane to answer his questions more? Was something seriously bad going on? It didn't occur to Ryan until that moment (3:05, to be exact), that Shane may not want to talk about his home life because something serious was going on behind closed doors. He needed answers, he decided. And he was going to get them. 

 

The next day at school, Ryan tells Sara in first period about his thought process. Sara hesitantly agreed, telling Ryan that she would leave again during lunch, but that Ryan shouldn't push Shane too much. Ryan agreed, and he spent the rest of the class figuring out how he would phrase is questions. 

 

When lunch came, Sara made another excuse about needing to see some teacher, and left fairly quickly. 

 

The two soulmates ate in silence for what felt like hours before Ryan decided to open his mouth, "Hey Shane? I know that I brought this up yesterday, but I really just wanted to know a few things."

 

Shane swallowed a bite o of his sandwich and looked at Ryan, "What?"

 

Ryan hesitated, remembering his self talk in first period, and continued, "I mean, I just wanna know why you don't talk about your family at all. I just think it's a little weird that I don't even know abou-"

 

Shane cut Ryan off, "Ryan, I already told you that I really don't like talking about it, okay?"

 

Ryan shook his head, "I know, but I still at least want to know why. I think it isn't fair that you know basically everything about my family. Heck, they want to meet you so badly, dude. Will I ever-"

 

"Ryan. Stop, please. I don't want to talk about them just because you're guilting me. That's what's not fair-"

 

Ryan huffed, "I just want to know why-"

 

"I told you no. In the future, pro-"

 

"Shane, please-"

 

"I'm gonna go."

 

Shane stood up, grabbed his trash, and walked away without so much as a glance to Ryan. He threw away his garbage and walked out of the cafeteria, not caring if what felt like a million eyes were on him. 

 

Ryan stared at Shane, feeling like he was frozen, up until he was physically out of sight. Once he could no longer see Shane, he unfroze from his trance and stood up quickly, throwing his food away and calling Sara. 

 

Once she picked up, Ryan had explained what happened very eloquently; "Dude I messed up bad and my soulmate hates me"

 

They agreed to meet up somewhere very quickly, and as both of them made their way there, they both kept an eye out for Shane, but met each other with no luck. 

 

They greeted each other quickly, and Ryan explained what happened word-for-word. He told Sara exactly how he felt, and that he feared Shane was mad at him. Sara told Ryan that Shane really couldn't stay mad at his soulmate, but that Ryan needed to fix it. Said shorter man nodded, and decided he would text Shane.

 

Ryan <3: Shane? Can we talk? I'm really sorry.

Shane :): later

Ryan <3: When?

Shane :): i don't know. just not right now.

Shane :): sorry

Ryan <3: Don't be sorry. Just let me know when you'd like to talk in person, please.

 

Ryan got left on read. 

 

 

Shane, after leaving the cafeteria, went to the boy's bathroom. He went to the one all the way across the school, that even the janitor barely went to. Once there, he went into a stall, closed the door, sat down, and started to think. Not think, regret. 

 

Shane realized very quickly that he shouldn't have snapped at Ryan. He should have just kept quiet, and oh god, Ryan has to hate him. Ryan has to regret talking to Shane on the bus. Ryan has to want a new soulmate. Ryan has to-

 

Shane's phone went off, a text from Ryan. A million different thoughts running through his head, he opened the text. How was he supposed to reply? It had to be fake. Ryan just wanted an excuse to, to tell Shane in person that they shouldn't be together. Shane had to prepare himself for that. So, he said to give him time. 

 

Shane put his phone away, leaning his head against the stall door. He had to mentally be in a state to take Ryan's words.

 

So Shane stayed there for the rest of the lunch period, phone away and stuck with his thoughts. 

 

When the bell rang to signal lunch over, both Shane and Ryan internally decided to not walk each other to class. Ryan would give Shane time, and Shane needed more time. So the rest of the day went like that, until they got on the bus. 

 

The bus was its usual chaotic self, but Ryan still sat in his seat right in front of Shane. Shane still sat in his seat right behind Ryan. 

 

Ryan took a glance at Shane when he wasn't paying attention, and noticed that the latter man's eyes were puffy. Ryan felt guilt shoot through him, but decided to not speak to Shane until he was ready. The bus was loud, but the two boys' minds were louder. 

 

Shane got off first, sparing not even a look towards Ryan, out of fear for Ryan noticing and getting upset with him. When he got inside his house, he went straight up to his room and closed the door, letting himself fall onto his bed. 

 

At some point, Shane had fallen asleep, because he woke up to his mother yelling his name for dinner. 

 

Shane stayed off of his phone for the rest of the evening.

 

Ryan's night was fairly different from Shane's. He ended up only being home for 10 minutes before heading back out to go to Sara's house. Once there, he let himself fall face first onto her bed, groaning loudly. 

 

He told her of what he had seen on the bus, and she only sighed and asked if Shane had texted him at all. When Ryan told her no, she suggested he text Shane. Ryan quickly declined, telling her that he didn't want to upset Shane any more. 

 

Between the soulmates, it was a silent night. That was, up until 4am when Shane found himself still awake with Ryan on his mind. 

 

He needed answers, he decided. So, he got his phone out and wrote out a small and simple question, sending it before he could overthink it or second guess his decision. 

 

Shane :) : can we talk tmrw please?

 

Ryan went home around 7 in the evening, but stayed up in his room for the rest of the night. 

 

It wasn't until he woke up to his 6am alarm that he read Shane's text. With a million thoughts running through his head, he smiled. 

 

Ryan <3: Sure. Where?

Shane :) : do you know where the bathrooms at the back of the school are?

Ryan <3: Uhhh, yeah I think so. During lunch, right?

Shane :) : yeah. thanks

Ryan <3: no problem

 

So, the next morning passed by in a blur of pounding hearts, sweaty palms, and tapping of fingers. Neither of them knew how to feel anything but fear and nervousness at that point in the day, so by the time lunch came they had both been giving themselves small pep-talks. 

 

Sara had to actually go meet a teacher this time, so Ryan was completely alone on his walk to the very far restrooms. The entire time, he was going over different scenarios in his mind, wondering if any of them would actually play out.

 

Shane had no one to wait for him anyways, and walked silently to the meeting place. Instead of thinking of the different ways their conversation would go, Shane wasforcing himself to take deep breaths, and try to prepare himself for the absolute worst, whatever that may be. 

 

Shane had actually gotten their first, but decided against using his phone as a distraction to the inevitable future. He stood silently, looking down and picking at his fingernails. It was a nervous habit he had picked up some time in middle school, one that Ryan had actually been starting to help Shane quit. Ryan's method was instead of Shane picking his fingernails away, Shane could hold Ryan's hand. 

 

'No more of that, I guess.' He thought to himself, wishing he was more bitter about it rather than sorrowful. 

 

It was just a few seconds after Shane had that thought that he saw Ryan turn the corner. They made eye contact for a brief moment, but both looked away just as quickly. 

 

Ryan walked up, and said a quiet hello to Shane. After the latter replied with the same greeting, they both stood in awkward silence for a few seconds. 

 

They both spoke at the same time, 

 

"Shane, I'm really sorry."

 

"Ryan, I'm so sorry."

 

They both went quiet, looking at each other then looking at their shoes. 

 

Ryan spoke, "You go first?"

 

Shane shrugged and nodded, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have snapped and I know that you're upset and that's my fault, i'm sorry. The tension was just getting thicker and I really couldn't breathe and I needed a minute because everything was just so loud. I know that I shouldn't have questioned you about your music on the bus that day, I should have just kept it to myself, and I'm sorry. I don't know if you can really pick a new soulmate, but I swear I won't bug you-"

 

Ryan cut Shane off, "Wait wait wait. Shane, you think I want a new soulmate?"

 

Shane looked down at his shoes again guiltily and shrugged silently.

 

Ryan shook his head and moved Shane's head gently to face him, "Shane, I would never get rid of you. You're such an amazing person and I'm so lucky to have you as my soulmate. I promise you that I will never want another soulmate. I like you for you, and that won't change."

 

Shane felt a wave of emotions, yet he didn't know how to reply to Ryan. 

 

Ryan pulled Shane down for a hug, the former going on his toes to give Shane a small and light kiss on his cheek. When they pulled apart, Ryan looked up at Shane, "I'm sorry I kept pushing. Even Sara told me not to. I should have listened the first time."

 

Shane shrugged, giving Ryan a small smile, "Even I know Sara is always right."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to write some in-between times, and probably a 5+1 thing, so keep an eye out for those!


End file.
